Call of the Islands
by AncientDoom
Summary: It's been two years, and just as the Straw Hats are reunited, they find themselves, and the island, sucked away in darkness only to reappear, with the island, in a new place where the sky is falling. They need to find a way out, but no matter, they have each other. If only enemies weren't pulled in as well. LuHan, eventual SaNa.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so no sue!**

**Remember to Review. I want to know what you think and how the chapter is to you. Is it good? Is it bad? Anything I need to know? Any ideas or things you want to see in the future?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward D. 'Blackbeard' Teach, for the first time, was truly beginning to scare his crew.<p>

For as long as they knew him, which, to be fair, wasn't long, he was a loud, energetic, ambitious, scheming, man with the appetite for both conquest and food equal to a hundred men. He knew exactly what he wanted; he knew how to get it; and he had the determination to get it. The idea of a tactic to be underhanded was left to the losers, while those that wrote history decided what was honorable or not, in other words, the winners.

But after the previous island, Edward was for the first time quiet, content, meditative, and not hungry.

Not hungry!

The first time he uttered those words, nonchalant as it was, his crew screamed, jumped overboard, built bunkers, and prepared for the coming apocalypse. It never came, and they checked on him again.

He still wasn't hungry! He chose rather to meditate in silence.

This time they had a more subdued approach: They knocked him unconscious and took him to a priest to see if he was possessed. The priest concluded he was not possessed, but was simply in a life state of deep meditation and enlightenment.

Enlightenment and Edward are not words that belong in the same sentence.

So they tried a psychiatrist with the same results, and then a doctor, and after a week dragging him around, there were nothing but the same results.

A man named D. was not eating, drinking, or speaking.

The crew could only sit in despair as day after day Edward Teach sat on the bridge of their ship, and did nothing. Blackbeard said nothing, not a single word upon their return. He refused all food, and only minimal drink. The fat man started to shrivel as his body's massive metabolism caught up with him.

Then, one day, as everyone was sitting at lunch, the door slammed open and a skeleton with skin yelled, "FOOD!"

They stuffed everything they could into him. Pastries, pies, cakes, donuts, even those little cheese puffs they had left in the corner of the kitchen for the last… who knows how long. (Was it supposed to be green?)

The man ate everything like a vacuum. His body convulsed back into a more normal frame in a matter of seconds after forcing down what he was choking on. He wasn't fat anymore and a few of the females goggled him. He was rather attractive not weighing a ton. He laughed, "Don't think I'm going to stay this wiry much longer! I have a lot of catching up to do! We're going to have to spend everything we have on food to catch me up to my old handsome self." The girl's faces dropped.

"But more importantly…" He grinned evilly, and his crew's hope restored at the sight of his wide, toothy grin. He laughed. He laughed at his own thoughts, for they were glorious! The schemes his mind conjured were monumental, and most of all he saw it. He saw the end of the goal, the finish line, and he knew deep down he was the only man crazy enough, or stupid enough, to figure it out.

The Will of D. does not speak to the righteous or the evil.

The Will of D. does not distinguish between hero and villain.

The Will of D. speaks to those who search it out and listen to the echo of centuries.

"I know how to find One Piece!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I cannot promise to release chapters actively.<strong>

**I already have several other stories under my hat, and a university and job.**

**I do a Star Wars fic called "In the Path of Revan", that I am now in the second story**

**I do a Merline fic called "I, Pendragon" that I am working on very slowly**

**and a bunch of RL stuff. So no promises on working on this story actively, but I do want to get through the first few chapters to get things at least started before I let my focus drift.**


	2. Ep01 - Reunited Part 1 of ?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so no sue!**

**Remember to Review. I want to know what you think and how the chapter is to you. Is it good? Is it bad? Anything I need to know? Any ideas or things you want to see in the future?**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 - Reunited Part 1?**

* * *

><p>Smoker had a problem, and it could be described in two words:<p>

Boa Hancock

Two years ago, his greatest prey, failure, and make-shift rival disappeared. Or, at least, that's what most claimed. He knew better. Boa Hancock, that traitor of a Warlord, had entered Impel Down, and seemingly minutes later an idiot with long arms happened to be there, when she was the only person to have been seen entering. She had saved Straw Hat on multiple occasions in the middle of a war zone.

_"How dare you beat and hold down my dearest?! I have never been this angry before! I will chop you up and feed you to my beast!"_

He had seen a lot of angry woman in his life, but that was one moment he will probably remember for the rest of his life.

She called the pirate 'dearest'. She saved him on multiple occasions. She snuck him into Impel Down. A quick check-up on the log from the ship transporting her showed a staggering resupply cost for food, a very clear indication of the boy's presence. If she hadn't gone out of her way publically to protect him, it might have seemed like the idiot had snuck by and took advantage of her getting the doors open.

But he knew better.

Straw Hat was mortally wounded, yet Smoker's gut told him he was alive. The Warlord 'happened' to disappear immediately after the battle, while the rest stuck around enough to at least be rewarded for their assistance. Pirates or not, Smoker couldn't deny they had been a big help. But they were also predictable and created a standard of behavior that Hancock went completely against.

It didn't take a genius to consider the possibility that she was harboring him.

Smoker had tried speaking to his superior about her, but he was put down at every turn. He couldn't say whether the fools were love struck by her beauty or intimidated by her fury, or her position, but he was blocked off at every turn. His trail had hit a brick wall.

Until a few days ago, Vargo approached him with information. The Straw Hats ship was on this island sitting dormant, and Hancock was on her way here.

The first thing that struck him oddly was that Vargo, out of the blue, was on his side in his thinking of the Warlord, but he didn't want to slap the hand that was helping him.

The second thing was that was odd was that the Straw Hat's ship had been here untouched for so long. Did no one know of it?

Apparently they did. The Marines were waiting in ambush, and he happened to join in at the time when the Straw Hats might finally unite. The rest of the Marines were unprepared because they didn't think today was the day, but he knew better.

Damn the guy next to him was a noisy eater…

Smoker looked down at his own food. He had eaten enough for the next few hours, his stamina was at full, and he didn't want to make himself sick in battle. But it was also so good, it wouldn't do to let it go to waste.

He sighed and flexed his shoulders. He was ready. Today would be a good day.

"You want this? I'm done." Smoker tapped his plate.

"Oh, thanks mister!" The guy in a hood said. Smoker picked up his plate to hand it over, but instead…

The man's arm stretched to grab it from him.

To anyone else, it might have seen the guy had long arms by a few inches. It was only a few inches after all and the mind is known for playing tricks. Smoker just stared at him in disbelief. Could it be?

The man in the hood ate with a gusto everything in front of him like a vacuum. He had a huge bag on his back, easily twice his size, and he was about the right height. On his back was a straw hat.

"Straw Hat?" Smoke found himself asking.

It couldn't be.

"Yeah?" The man looked up at him curiously. The scar under his eye gave him away, and Smoker felt his right eye twitch in disbelief. It was, but it couldn't be. No human being hiding from him would be stupid enough to sit next to him like this.

Straw Hat Luffy and him stared at each other. Luffy continued eating as though his arms had brains of their own and Smoker contemplated whether or not he was seeing things.

"ITS YOU!" Luffy blurted food in his face. "Oh crap! I promised Hancock! Hold on!" He put up a hand in Smoker's food splattered face and used the other hand to scoop up all the food in his mouth. He swallowed it all and looked in Smoker's eyes. "I'm not here."

…

"It's not working, is it?"

"What do you think?" Smoker growled.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Zoro turned towards the sound of a distant explosion.<p>

Sanji stopped long enough to peer in the direction too. "What's going on? Someone we know?"

"Most everyone is at the ship already." Zoro narrowed his eyes in thought. The only person missing was Luffy.

A second explosion near the same source was soon followed up by distant marines receiving a call to action and running towards the noise. The two of them stepped into nearby shadows and turned aside to avoid being seen. The marines ran by without trouble.

Sanji laughed. "Oh, some idiot's going to get it now! Wait… you don't think…"

"No. Luffy shouldn't arrive until later today." Zoro argued, but even he felt the oppressive thought weigh him down. He sighed. "I'm going to go check it out. You head back to the ship and get the others."

Sanji grabbed him by the shoulder. "Oh, no you don't! If you move one step from me you will only get lost and weigh us down by several days of searching for you!"

"It's an island with numbered trees! How big of an idiot do you take me for?!"

"…" Sanji kept a flat face, but his eyes turned to the side slightly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoro grabbed his swords threateningly. Sanji raised his leg to respond in equal measure, but before they could come down to actual blows, a person ran between them in the direction of the action.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled.

Zoro didn't get a good look at the person, but Sanji's 'woman radar' went nuts and he forgot all traces of hostility in his chase of the female. Zoro smirked. "Good riddance." He turned away and walked in the direction of their ship.

Despite evidence to the contrary, or a miracle, he made it to the ship without turning around. Zoro made sure to check the trees and knew where to go based on the numbers imprinted on the trunks. When he returned to the ship he found a score of marines laying around unconscious.

"What happened here?" He asked. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

Franky roared in victory. "OW! Zoro, the marines thought they could touch my Sunny! We showed them otherwise! I'm having a SUPER week!"

"There aren't near enough of them, what do they take us for? Weaklings?" Zoro wondered to himself, then louder, "Come on down guys, some idiots causing trouble."

He didn't need to say anymore. Robin smiled in memory of Luffy and Nami sighed. "Of course…" Everyone climbed down.

Nearby were a load of flying-fish riders. They had been covering the ship out of a kind of debt for two years. Zoro pointed between them. "Franky, Usopp, Nami, cover the Sunny. Brook, take the fish riders and follow the sounds of the explosions, see if it is who we think it is. The rest of us will meet you along the way."

Brook saluted. "I'm on it!" He jumped in the sattle of the nearest rider and they flew off together.

"Do you really think it's Luffy?" Chopper asked. A distant explosion erupted.

Usopp laughed. "If he's not, he's sure making a good impression of him. Let's get our captain! Oh… I can't wait to see him again. You think he's grown?"

"He's going to be SUPER manly!" Franky responded.

"Or the scale of trouble he can cause has only risen." Nami smirked.

With the plan down, they split up. Zoro, Chopper, Robin headed in the direction of the fighting. Robin mounted Chopper and Zoro going at a full sprint could keep up. He rarely ran this fast except in combat, but it was a good warm up so he could go full out from the start if he had to.

It drew the attention of a few marines, but quick evasions or attacks kept them from being slowed down.

"YOHOHO!" Brook yelled to them from up high and they stopped and waited for him to land. He jumped off the fish and landed lightly by them. He was covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?" Zoro wondered.

"Ah!" Brook realized. "Yes, there was a battle, and a bunch of women, and-"

"You asked them if you could see their panties, didn't you?" Robin glared at him.

"Well, yes, and then Sanji jumped in the air to hit me, and I had to run for my life." He sighed in relief. "I thought he was going to kill me…" He suddenly sweat as he felt the cold glare of Robin.

"So the ones causing a ruckus are a bunch of women? And Sanji?" Zoro checked. If that idiot hadn't followed the first female to cross his sight

"Well, yes. OH! And Luffy. He decked a Pacifista with one hit, and Sanji did the same! It was quite cool." Brook nodded.

Zoro grit his teeth. That was a challenge if he ever heard one. He would need to cut up two at once to keep from hearing about it later. "Great, so it IS Luffy! Let's go guys."

* * *

><p>Luffy was trying to be good, he really was. He promised Hancock he wouldn't reveal himself, but that Smokey is a smart one. Nothing goes by Smokey! Doh… if only he hadn't run into Smokey! Then he would still be hidden instead of fighting.<p>

Luffy had ran out of the restaurant to prevent the sacred establishment from being reduced to rubble in what would inevitably be a fight, and he had succeeded, but he hadn't expected to run into a Pacifista while running, or another, or another, or the crazy axe lady, or a bunch of marines, or another Pacifista, or a whole battalion of marines! He didn't want to fight and break his promise, but they had him surrounded!

What was a pirate to do?

Thankfully Hancock had noticed the Pacifista's efforts at attacking him and had come with friends to help him escape, and Sanji was on her heels. So it wasn't completely his fault the area was reduced to a war zone.

"Sorry, Hancock!" He apologized. She squealed for some reason, but accepted it anyway. That was nice of her.

Four Pacifista rose above the ranks of the marines like menacing giants, and Luffy smirked. He hadn't shown off his power to the marines yet. He wanted to wait until he was in the New World before doing so, but these would be just as good. The Pacifista's had given his entire crew trouble before. It took all of them to bring down one.

"Gear Second." His arm pulsed and his heart rate quickened.

He aimed at the distant robots. "Gomu Gomu no… Jet Pistol!" He threw a fist at one of the Pacifista in the back, hit it in the chest from fifty meters away, and sent it skidding back. It crumbled and collapsed under the single blow for exploding and making a crater around itself.

Sanji at the same time had disappeared out of thin air, reappeared by another one, and kicked it in the head so hard it collapsed into its neck, only to reappear by Luffy's side.

"Never a quiet moment with you, captain." Sanji smirked. Luffy just smiled knowingly. He preferred life with its quiet moments and loud ones in equal measure. Makes things more interesting.

Hancock didn't move from where she stood just in front of them. She glared down the marines lead by the axe-woman, Smokey, and a guy with an egg on his face. The axe-woman was part pissed off, part shocked, and all around not having a good day. Smokey was just aggravated. The egg-face had nothing on his blank face.

A distant spark of light appeared, but disappeared and Luffy felt the presence of the Dark King fighting with Admiral Kizaru. Bless that old man. At least he wouldn't have to tangle with the Admiral. Luffy, and clearly Sanji, may be a lot stronger in the last two years, but he didn't want to think about what would happen if he went up against an Admiral. At least not yet.

"Hancock. You don't have to do this. Sanji and I can take care of ourselves." Luffy said. Again, a squeal left her lips, and for some reason Sanji looked like he was on the verge of passing out in complete bliss.

"Are you sure Luffy?" She asked. "I don't want to see you so much as sweat!"

Luffy smiled. "I'll be fine. It's actually kind of nice seeing Smokey again. Oh… this brings me back."

"That despicable man!? Oh… I want to kill him! Just breathing the same air as him feels like a sin."

Luffy laughed. He had never thought to consider the persistent marine like that. The guy was actually kind of nice when you looked past the fact he was trying to capture him for years.

Sanji dropped down to a single knee before her. "Shall I go and execute him, my lady?"

"Nah, it's fine guys, really." Luffy waved it off. "They aren't any trouble."

"Are you sure?" Hancock asked. Luffy nodded.

In fact, they hadn't really fought yet. The marines were just standing there trying to figure out what to do. Luffy figured with their big toys knocked out so easily, it would be intimidating. Oh well, that's fine. If they could avoid a fight that would mean his amazon friends wouldn't get hurt.

"Oi!" Luffy called. "Can you let us by?"

"HELL NO!" The marines answered.

Luffy pouted. Sanji eyed the remaining Pacifista. "Want me to finish the last two?"

"Hmm…" Luffy made a show of thinking about it. "Su-"

The sun went out and the world was in darkness, then a ripple of air exploded from both of the Pacifista like a scythe and Zoro appeared on Luffy's other side. Both of the Pacifista fell to the ground in ribbons, and the Marines gaped in shock. Their big toys were gone.

"Beat that, #7." Zoro gloated. Luffy 'ooh'ed in awe. Zoro had gotten strong!

Sanji growled at him, but didn't retaliate. This wasn't the time. He would just make Zoro's next meal his last.

"This is all the Marines have to offer?" Robin said from behind Luffy.

He turned to see her and felt himself come to tears. "Robin! Chopper!" He hugged them both.

Hancock's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger. She turned away and mourned. To think her beloved had betrayed her so openly with another woman! But no, she could forgive. She was above petty strife and hatred. She would forgive him and protect him, even if her relationship had suddenly become one-sided.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"I think she is sharing the pain of the insult you gave me." Sanji responded.

Zoro looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Whoo! Zoro!" Luffy yelled in amazement. "You sure made everything dark! You cut the sun! You're so strong now!"

Zoro looked at him in the darkness like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? It's the clouds."

"No, it's not! You cut the sun!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but looked up anyway, only to gape in shock and horror. The sky above them was pitch-black.

"Oh… dear." Robin muttered.

The ground beneath them shook so hard they fell to their knees. Gravity itself seemed to shift around them bringing them flat on their faces. Trees crumbled and buildings fell. "What the hell is going on?!" Chopper cried.

"I don't feel so good…" Luffy muttered. His rubber body started going flat until he was a human pancake.

"AH! HE'S BEING CRUSHED!" Chopper yelled in fright.

"LUFFY!" Hancock yelled in turn.

Zoro grit his teeth and resisted the change in gravity. He managed to raise his head a bit. The Marines had fallen under the same influence, so it couldn't be them. The trees and world was falling around them, and it took all of his strength to raise his sword and cut a tree falling on them.

The tree split and fell on either side of them all. The last of his strength spent, Zoro fell on his back and could only watch as the dark sky loomed closer and closer. Everyone screamed in pain or horror as the darkness swept over them entirely. Everything it touched disappeared into its depths from the top of the remaining trees down to them.

"Zoro, don't cut the sun next time!" Luffy managed to garble while being flat just before the darkness swept over them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay, to be clear, this is an AU, but not THAT AU. I'm not going to pull a stupid teleport to another dimension out of my butt. They are still in the universe of One Piece, in the same time period. No going back and forth in time, no alternate dimension crap. It's very much the One Piece we all know and love, but changes are in store as something is happening to reshape the world.<strong>

**And as if people haven't figured it out already, Blackbeard has something to do with it.**

**I'm sorry if I made this chapter a bit rushed, but it flows with how energetic and eventful and fast paced One Piece is to me. When there is drama, it will be slow and go at the proper pace. When there is action and a lot of crap going down, it will move fast and keep up with the actions-pace.**

_**Review please. I want to know how I'm doing! Every review makes my day. :)**_


End file.
